The present invention relates to estimating the volume of tissue resected in a surgical intervention, and more particularly, to estimating the volume of the resected tissue from 2D/2.5D intraoperative image data.
Surgical interventions often involve resection and removal of tissue from a patient, especially for the removal of tumors in cancer patients. In such cases, an accurate understanding of the extent of tissue to be removed is critical. For example, patient survival outcomes in neurosurgery have been linked to residual tumor volume after resection, liver function is correlated with the remaining viable liver tissue after tumor resection in hepatic surgery, and renal function after partial nephrectomy has been linked to the kidney volume preserved. Volume measurements of the surgical target are often made on pre-operative images, such as computed tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance (MR) images, which help guide clinical decision making. Corresponding volume measurements are not typically performed intraoperatively for most procedures, likely because performing such volume measurements would be too disruptive to the surgical workflow.